Project 115
by Ghillie919800
Summary: Dimensions have been intertwined. What once was divided has now become one. They fight under one name - Outer Heaven. Samantha Maxis, the daughter of a diabolical Nazi scientist, has found herself in a dark situation where she must face her past. She has her lover, Vladimir Makarov. Even with the extra help can she still handle the dangerous truth? (based off an old RP group)
1. Day 1

**Prologue**

* * *

I could've sworn life couldn't get any worse - but it did that one day. The Battle of Dunkirk. I was on the other end of the barrel this time. The man who brutally murdered my family stood before me with a Mosin Nagant aimed directly between my eyes. The funny part was I had come to love this man.

His disease had consumed him.

Now let me tell you how it all began.

* * *

Day 1

"Cheers my friends!" As we raised our glasses and clinked them together. Cheering and laughter filled the air as music echoed through the building. "We've done a great job over the past few months." I tipped the glass back to take a sip, eyeing Vladimir from across the table.

Vlad puffed on his cigarette and returned the glance with a smirk. For an ex-terrorist he always kept it classy. I remembered the day we met; He was never the friendliest but he found an interest in me. My father had taken him in after the Russian government discharged him - after some hard time in federal prison of course. He figured that Vlad could make up for his crimes if he fought for Outer Heaven. I had been willing to accept that.

"Care for a walk?" He asked, putting the cigarette out on the table. He removed the scarf around his neck and draped it over my shoulders. Letting out small sigh, which smelled like tobacco and mint, he tied the scarf around my neck.

"Yeah, the exciting atmosphere is kinda starting to hurt my head." I smiled awkwardly.

As we walked toward my quarters, my father, "Big Boss", approached us. Gently pulling me to the side, I asked Makarov to wait a minute.

"Sam, I hate to rain on your parade but we've got something very important to deal with in a few days." Dad said. There was a serious tone in his voice, so I knew something was up.

"What's going on?" I asked. Makarov watched silently on the sidelines.

"Just a heads up. There's gonna be a meeting tomorrow. Both you and Makarov are required to show up. It's serious business."

"Got it. What time?" I held my arms close to me when a cool breeze swept in.

"Eight o'clock on the dot. There's gotta be quite a lot discussed." He straightened out his blouse and walked off. "Good night you two." He quickly turned around. "No funny business with my daughter, Makarov."

* * *

This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Please put comments below so I know what I can improve on! Let me know if I should write some more!


	2. Day 2

Day 2

* * *

It's eight o'clock. A crowd of commanding officers along with my father, Vlad, and I gathered in the briefing room. A projector listed different bits of information and a large map was placed on the center table.

Dad handed me a folder with 'Project 115' printed on it in huge letters.I opened up the folder and started to go through it. I was disturbed by the fact that element 115 was getting involved in my life again.

Dad explained to Vlad and I that this person was a high value target and he must come back alive. He described the target's appearance to be a man in a ghillie suit. In fact, he was only known as Ghillie. He was of Scottish origin and served in the Royal Guard. Ghillie went rogue and disbanded from the military. After that he had worked as a mercenary or soldier for hire.

"Why does this include us?" I raised my voice. "You know what I've had to deal with in the past! Why can't you send somebody else?"

"Because Ghillie knew your father and he was the first experiment of his2 that was exposed to element 115." He snapped back. The whole room fell silent.

I had no clue what to say.

"Ghillie isn't exactly stable. He mumbles to himself and often goes on rampages. That's what we need you for, Samantha." He paused. "You have the power to fight him off so he doesn't jeapordize your squad's lives."

"You want to pit me against another freak?" I asked.

"You're no freak. You're gifted." Vlad stated, placing a hand on my shoulder. Everyone else in the room nodded or gave me agreeable looks.

Dad suddenly announced, "This meeting is dismissed. Everyone return to their respective posts. Samantha and Vladimir, prepare for the days ahead."


	3. Day 3

Day 3

* * *

This was it. We had to hunt down Ghillie and bring him in alive. I wasn't sure how prepared I was for that. This man was probably five times more powerful than me. He'd probably had more extensive modifications thanks to Maxis.

Vlad and I stood side by side in the drop ship, gripping the handle bars above us. I grabbed him by the collar of his armor and kissed him. We both pulled away from each other. "I did that because that might be our last kiss. Any kiss could be our last kiss as a matter of fact…"

"Don't say that, Sam. You'll be able to take him. You were stuck in the Aether for almost a century. Remember what you did to Richtofen?"

The intercom crackled to life, the pilot yelling for us to get our bearings and jump on the signal. I heard a voice in the background talking about some anti-aircraft cannons not too far. That worried me. Suddenly the hovercraft shook violently. I grabbed hold of Vlad when he lost his balance.

"Go! Go! Go!" The pilot ordered. The sides of the aircraft lifted and a huge rush of wind

blew in. Left and right I could see my fellow soldiers running and jumping off the edge. How many would make it I did not know...

Makarov let go of me, hoisted his gear back up onto his shoulder, gave me one last wink, and ran out. I followed quickly behind. Pulling my feet off the ground was difficult - maybe it was the tension I felt or maybe my old fear of heights was coming back to haunt me. Breeze smacked me in the face. As I plummeted down to earth I looked over to my left and saw Vlad pulling the ripcord to his parachute. I did the same. I pulled the ripcord and landed on the ground with Vlad and the other troops. We started to move in through the woods, looking for Ghillie. In the back of my head I was scared for Vlad. He or I didn't know what we were going to deal with.

BOOM! One of our guys set off a boobytrap. He was dead but that really didn't matter to me; Only the mission and Vlad did. BOOM! Another trap went off but. We ran over to take off the dog tags and soon realized that we had a sniper looking right at us.

"MOVE YOUR ASS" I screamed out. Vlad and I ran as fast as we could. But it was too late for the other troops. I looked back and saw that they were scattered on the ground, dead - not moving. BOOM! That shot came from right in front of us. Vlad and I split hoping that we wouldn't get shot.

I started to hear loud voices in my head. It was almost like when I was a kid. I soon realized that I couldn't hear anymore. But then I heard a loud scream off in the distance. I ran in the direction of the scream and I saw Vlad in a net in a tree. I pulled out my 1911s and shot at the rope to get him down. Once I helped him down, a gunshot came out of no where and hit him in the shoulder. He dropped to the ground and I fell down with him. I try to move his big body off of mine but he had too much gear on for me to move.

I looked over to my right and saw my pistol. To my left I saw this shadow moving closer at a fast pace. I tried to grab my 1911, but it was too late.

Ghillie was right in front of me.

Vlad's weapon was luckily in arms length. I grabbed it, shot Ghillie in the leg and watched him fall to the ground. I called in to HQ and told Dad that we have Ghillie but both he and Vlad had been shot and needed medical attention.

I watched the target like a hawk. Was he putting up a front to make me believe he actually didn't have any abilities or was it all a lie? His dark eyes mirrored mine in a gaze. I could literally feeling the element's energy pulsating from his body. With a blink, his eyes changed to blue.

"What the hell…" I whispered.

" _You're probably wondering who I am."_

"Get out of my head you bastard. I won't put up with your mind games bullshit." I growled. I knelt down beside Vlad and started to peel the armor off of his body.

" _Don't deny my ability. You especially should know of the element. I've heard many things about you."_ He smirked up at me from beneath his mask. " _You brought a plague on humanity. Because of your selfishness the entire Earth was overrun by corpses."_

"I said get the fuck out of my head!" I snapped. Before I could harm Vlad I set him back down on the ground and stormed over to the bleeding form of her enemy. "Let me see you!" I gripped the yarn, but he gripped my wrist tightly. I yelped in pain.

"You better think twice before moving that mask a centimeter off my face." He snarled. I felt his energy when he snapped at me.

WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! The helicopter was near. I looked at the Ghillie and said, " You hear that? That is the sound of my men coming here and capturing you."

He looked at me and said nothing.

I couldn't hear any voices in my head. Once the choppers landed I got up and headed in their direction to let the troops and my dad know where I was. I cried out to let them know that I was okay. The troops found Vlad on the ground bleeding and the enemy pinned against the tree, guts hanging out and blood seeping through their gear. I watched the men blindfold Ghillie with content then put him on a stretcher and headed to the helicopter. I turned around and saw Dad.

"Good work. You captured your target and he didn't die".

"It was a lot easier than you had said." I sighed.

"Just wait until we get him into interrogation. That's when you'll be thinking otherwise."

I look to my right and saw Vlad being hoisted into the helicopter. I turned back to look at Dad but he was climbing into the chopper. I ran behind and got on with him as it lifted and we took off.


End file.
